The Final Battle
by MariamTiarko
Summary: He never realized just how the other Sinner's feelings were before they reached the Final Battle. Manga based! Prequel to This Is Hell. One-shot. Slight Chrno/Aion


**MT:** New idea. Damn those new ideas. Luckily this is only a one-shot. Pandamonium Bless us.

**Summary:** He never realized just how the other Sinner's feelings were before they reached the Final Battle. Manga based! Prequel to This Is Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** possible OOC'ness, fluff, yaoi, character death

"Rosette… Christopher…" Aion sighed, "That little girl was not someone I anticipated… Who would have thought that such a girl could have appeared… A mere human…"

"Aion…" Chrno looked up and gave a small smile, "It is because of her I'm able to continue fighting! It is because of her… That we are here now… That's why I wish to create a future for her!"

Aion watched Chrno as he spoke. He let out another sigh and a small smile, "Is that so?" he got to his feet and limped towards Chrno, "In that case… This here will be our "World's End". Because of our opposing objectives. That is why we will finish it here."

Chrno's expression became serious as he readied his right arm which had changed into a sword already earlier.

Aion grinned and readied his right arm as well, his arms now changing into a sword as they were to fight. He knew he was going to lose because of his condition but he indeed still had the will to fight and would do so.

The blades clashed as the twins' swords hit each other and dodged the opponent's attack.

Chrno hissed and shot out his claws, clawing after Aion and also managing to leave four deep cuts across his face.

Aion snarled and now saw and opening. He found it unfortunate it was for his hand and not his sword but there wasn't much to do about it other than punch Chrno in the guts and tearing on part of his skin with his claws, by doing that, also tearing up parts of the fabric of Chrno's demonic outfit. He just hadn't thought of which position he would come in.

Chrno hissed and gagged up some blood, however, he was still by his full senses. Aion had chosen a very wrong move; with one powerful slash, Chrno now had the chance to cut off Aion's head.

Aion realized this all too late and only saw the blade of the sword coming towards him, out of the corner of his eyes. He gritted his teeth but wasn't prepared of what actually happened.

Chrno let out a slight wince as the movement had hurt his arm slightly.

Aion stumbled a few steps sideways before he took a single step backwards only to fall and land on his back. His vision had become slight blurred and he felt a little dizzy as well. Chrno hadn't taken his head off, but instead hammered the blade against the side of Aion's head, which had caused him to stumble.

Chrno watched his brother then began to step towards him.

Aion shook his head and moved to his hands and knees. He breathed heavily and listened to the sound of Chrno's footsteps.

Chrno had taken his guard down. It didn't look like Aion was all too capable of fighting. He used his Astral Energy rather fast and without horns or contractor, he couldn't regain any energy, and already had he used a lot before the fight had begun. He noticed drops of blood underneath his brother which he also had noticed earlier.

Out of the corner of his eye, and between his hairs which fell to the floor, Aion spotted Chrno's feet. His own hands and legs made no movements but he was fast with his tail which wrapped around one of Chrno's legs and threw him away.

Chrno yelped and was pretty much caught off guard when Aion's tail wrapped around his leg and he was send flying through the air. He landed a little away and let out a snort before moving back to his feet, his eyes narrowed.

Aion had moved to his feet as well and smirked, "You shouldn't let your guard down, Chrno."

Chrno huffed, "I can assure you, it won't happen again."

Both Sinners charged at each other again, their blades clashing and from time to time making deep cuts so the blood began to seep on the opponents' body.

Aion used his tail more than Chrno liked as it was a quite effective weapon and Aion seemed to handle it better than Chrno himself did.

At Aion's next attack, Chrno grabbed onto Aion's tail. As those tails were rather sharp, the inside of Chrno's hand was cut up, nevertheless he pulled.

Aion hissed and stumbled backwards as Chrno pulled. His eyes widened slightly when he felt a foot against his back.

Chrno kicked Aion away from him and at the same time yanked harshly at the tail, which caused Chrno to tear the tail off of the back of Aion's neck.

Aion let out a pain gasp and fell to his hands and knees. He let out small hisses and gasps as it was rather painful to lose the tail. He then let out a growl and picked himself off the floor. He got to turn around, face Chrno and have a fist connecting with his jaw, which send him stumbling backwards until he fell with his back hitting a wall behind him.

Chrno sucked in some deep breaths before he stepped towards Aion and stopped right in front of him. He looked down at his twin brother. He readied his sword to strike.

Aion gritted his teeth before he let out a small sigh and looked up at Chrno. Hiding wasn't an opportunity.

Chrno hissed and stabbed his sword towards Aion's head.

On reflex Aion closed his eyes, clenched his teeth together and leant backwards quickly so his head hit the wall, though, the wall wasn't part of that plan.

Few seconds passed by…

Aion dared to open one eye and sat Chrno had stabbed right past his head. He slowly got around to open both eyes and looked up to see Chrno's face be hidden between his bangs. "…Chrno..?"

Chrno was breathing heavily. He pulled his sword out of the wall and it changed back to his arm. He had one decision to make and he had to decide fast. He decided to do it.

Aion let out a small snarl of defense when Chrno grabbed his jaw and Chrno's other hand slammed against the wall right next to Aion's head, and had just brushed Aion's ear. The next thing which happened made all Aion's movements stop completely though.

Who had thought the sweetest kiss could be given by one's brother?

After some time, Chrno parted their lips again but didn't move far away. A single tear rolled down his cheek, "Why won't you understand..?"

Aion was speechless. He simply looked right back into Chrno's eyes, saying nothing. After a few moment of silence, he did figure out how to breathe again.

Chrno gritted his teeth and a few tears more fell down his cheeks. His hands had moved to clench onto what was left of Aion's vest and he rested his forehead against Aion's collar, letting out a simple sob, "I lost Mary… I'm going to lose Rosette… I don't want to lose you too…"

Aion expression saddened. His arms which had taken the form of a sword, now changed back into an arm as well, and he carefully wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close. He didn't know what to say. After minutes of silence, Aion let out a low sigh. His voice wasn't the strongest, "Chrno… I won't get out from here alive… I'm in no condition for that."

Chrno's body twitched. He wasn't all too pleased with that answer…

Aion simply stared straight ahead of him, "My horns are blown to bits, as they were inside my sword, and I can't live of contractors. Times are changing from now on. People are losing more and more belief in the existence of demons." No, Aion couldn't really believe himself saying what he said, but it was the truth.

Chrno let out a small sound which sounded like a mix of a hiss and a sob before he sat up a little more straight then before, and looked into Aion's eyes. He could see… plead in them. Plead he didn't want to see. Not in the eyes of his brothers.

"…" Aion gave a small, sad smile and placed a hand on Chrno's cheek before pressing his lips to Chrno's, feeling how his brother returned the kiss. They were brothers and it was so very wrong for them to do it yet it was still the sweetest kiss both had ever tried. All too soon the kiss broke and Aion leant a little further forward, and whispered into Chrno's ear, "I'll see you in Hell when you one day follow me. Until then, I will always be here even though I'm not here."

Chrno gave a sad smile, "Cheesy words."

Aion chuckled weakly, "There has to be something cheesy somewhere."

Chrno smiled sadly and placed his claws by Aion's chest. He rested his forehead against the forehead of his brother.

Aion let out a small gag, his eyes widening and blood trickling out between his lips before a calm smile came onto his face and his eyes fell shut.

The tears rolled down Chrno's cheeks, "I'll see you soon, brother."

* * *

**MT:** Shoot me if you want to, but I love this little piece :P

_**Please review as reviews are very much appreciated! Same with concrit critism!**_

Oh, and sorry for the mistakes there should be in the story, but my overly laziness did so I didn't bother to read it through.


End file.
